FINANCE DIVISION PROJECT SUMMARY Background and Significance: The Finance Division?s role is to efficiently and accurately execute business transactions, ensure compliant funding administration, and coordinate all financial planning to effectively support the Center?s overall mission of conducting outstanding biomedical research directed towards significant human health issues and nonhuman primate health and biology. Key senior personnel within the Finance team are Eric Hoppe, BA, who is the Associate Director of Finance, Greg Yandl, BA, MBA who is the Finance Services Manager, Greg Tanner BA, JD, MBA who is the Business Services Manager, and Ann Schmidt, BS who is the Pre-Award Services Manager. Progress and Accomplishments: Finance Division: The current fiscal health of the Center is stable. Utilizing proactive cost containment has led to Center-wide control of P51 cost variance of less than 1% in FY53; FY54-55 are likely to be similarly well modeled. Our previous competing renewal cycle narrative (FY51- FY55) articulated that the Center had accumulated a significant operating deficit prior to FY46, and the Center addressed this deficit via a UW internal loan with a 20-year, zero-interest, principal- only repayment. As of FY54, we are currently in the 10th year of repayment. Currently, we are 3.5 years into our existing P51 cycle, and are seeing clear results with technology which has been leveraged for the automation of processes, thereby reducing process cycle times, reducing paper-intensive systems and manual processes, improving controls and data retrieval, and reducing process costs. These gains in greater efficiencies have allowed for improved services, with the same number of staff, despite increased workload and volumes. Finally, Finance has been reshaped into a smaller and more tightly focused unit than in previous competing renewal cycles: Human Resources, travel administration, and office supply inventory management has shifted to Center Programs, Administration & Operations (CPro); Center IT (ITS) is now in an independent reporting structure; capital project budgets are managed directly by Facilities & Planning (F&P); and the Director oversees research liaison activities. This re-scaling leverages the strengths of the other administrative divisions and allows Finance to focus on its core mission of efficient business transactions, compliance, and sound financial planning. Service Plan: Specific Aims: 1.) Ensure financial stability for the Center; 2.) Support our NHP colonies and science activities by refining current business processes to reduce costs and maximize efficiencies; 3.) Assist the Director to increase UW institutional support for the Center; 4.) Grow Non-P51 revenue streams; 5.) Facilitate internal collaboration with stakeholders across all divisions and NHP consortia members.